


Bonfire Confession

by UnaFearless



Series: Huxloween 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bonfires, Boys Kissing, Huxloween, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren are on a mission to find the Sith temple on Moraband. When they have to rest for the night sitting by a fire, things are getting a little romantic ...[-A Huxloween story-]





	Bonfire Confession

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I tried my best with writing and editing and hope this little story is readable with the grammar and punctuation and all ... 😘

**Bonfire Confession**

Night. Darkness was around Hux, only lit by the red glow of Ren's lightsaber he swung through the thicket to make way for them in the jungle of Moraband. Following him Hux carefully scanned the area for wild animals or inhabitants that might attack, his blaster at the ready. He heard the sounds of animals echoing through the forest, the soft hiss of winds rustling in the treetops, the crackle and hum of Ren's sword and of course, the noise of their heavy steps on the red soil of this planet.

“When are we there and why didn't we just fly to this kriffing place with the shuttle?” Hux asked unnerved. He must have agreed to accompany Ren on this mission in a fit of mental derangement. There simply was no other explanation.

“You do remember that the instruments didn't work correct as soon as we entered the atmosphere, don't you?” Ren asked back. “I steered the ship practically blind, trying to find the right coordinates by sight. Sorry that you have to walk for a while. Consider this survival training,” he scoffed.

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed but Ren was right, so he kept silent. They walked for another couple of minutes until they stepped onto a lush clearing. The night sky stretched out over them showing three half moons. Their boots sunk into soft moss, grass and flowers which grew here; some of the flowers were even glowing, brightening the way for them.

All of a sudden Ren stopped and turned towards Hux. “We're staying here for the night,” he uttered, “setting off tomorrow morning at dawn. Let's look for brushwood to make a fire. It'll scare the night creatures away.” 

*

Half an hour later Hux sat in the grass (on his coat), his uniform jacket rolled into a makeshift pillow. The bonfire Ren made was blazing, sparks flying up in the air. It was cozy and warm, the burning wood crackled and smelled good. He opened a backpack they had taken with them, containing food and drink for their little journey to find the Sith temple on this doomed planet. He handed Ren one of the water bottles and took the other for himself.

“Peaceful, ain't it?” Kylo asked, gazing into the sky.

“I could well imagine lying in my comfortable bed on the Finalizer right now dreaming of beautiful things. That's what I would call peaceful.”

“Come on,” Ren cooed and smiled at Hux. “We're all alone out here, surrounded only by nature. It is peaceful, and somehow … romantic. Nothing compared to the cold and sterile surroundings of a star destroyer.” A dreamy expression showed in his face. “There's wind in our hair, moonlight in our eyes and a fire to keep us warm. My father used to tell me about a tradition they had on Corellia called Halloween and it was celebrated around this time of year. He said they used to make a bonfire, roasting sausages or marshmallows, drinking and telling each other ghost stories.”

Hux merely gaped at him. Kylo Ren actually smiled, a smile so rare and so beautiful Hux melted away like ice cream in the midday sun. And he spoke of romantic things. He, a dark side user, the ever brooding, tantrum throwing master of the Knights of Ren.

Hux watched him take off his cape and the jacket of his uniform, eyeing his upper body, which was only clad in the typical black First-Order-shirt stretching over his broad shoulders. His firm muscles were visible under the fabric and Hux knew exactly how this body felt, how strong Kylo was and how silken his naked skin. How many times had they already slept together? Countless times, and Hux always went weak under the fierce and demanding way Kylo went at it. He was like a storm that swept over him and just carried him away and Hux so loved it.

“What? I can see it in your eyes, you want it as much as I.” Ren's dark eyes gazed at him, the fire reflecting in his irises, as well as his plain desire.

“You do this on purpose, don't you? You torture me with your overwhelming presence and your sweet words. I loathe how weak you can make me with only one look. Like now.”

Sitting closer to Hux Ren wrapped one arm around his shoulder. With the other hand he gently touched his chin. “That's the plan. We can't accomplish much here at night and have to wait until tomorrow to get to the Sith temple. Might as well use this time for some pleasure.”

“I don't know if we should here—”

“We should. Right here and right now. You want to, I want to, what's the problem?”

Hux blushed, heat rising up in him turning his cheeks bright red. “Well, I … uh …”

“Come on, spit it out,” Kylo pressed him, his tone very tender, pulling him even closer, placing little kisses on his cheek and neck and spilling his emotions over Hux in the most charming way. “I know you do. Don't feel embarrassed, just say it, Armitage. We're completely alone, no one will hear you. Just get it off your chest” With that gorgeous smile he looked into Hux's green blue eyes. “I love you.”

And Hux knew these words were meant for him. He'd said it, made this confession without any doubt. Just like that. Hux swallowed down the knot forming in his throat, was captured by these eyes which gazed at him in anticipation. “You're right,” he finally whispered. “I do love you. Yes.” Burying his face on Ren's shoulder he clung to him, taking in his scent, letting his black hair tickle his skin. He couldn't recall when things had changed for him, but at some point he simply yearned for the man next to him who held him in his arms now, and Hux was right where he belonged.

“See, wasn't that hard, was it?”

“I'm just scared because I don't know what will come now. Love - our love - won't have a chance where we stand.”

“Doesn't matter,” Kylo mumbled and kissed Hux sofly. “Only this moment counts. Nobody can take it away from us and we will remember it forever.”

“You're right,” Hux replied and kissed Ren back with all his devotion. He decided that for tonight this was true. There was no First Order, he wasn't a general and Ren wasn't the apprentice of the most powerful being in this galaxy. He was only Armitage and Kylo was only Kylo.

**The End**


End file.
